


Two Wolfs One Bed

by Nbattle2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbattle2/pseuds/Nbattle2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac have a sleepover that leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wolfs One Bed

"So how are things with Allison" Isaac asked while laying on Scott's bed. 

Scott sat in front of the computer "Still complicated according to Facebook. What about you?" Scott asked.

"Well aside from the whole stabbing me incident I don't have much contact with Allison." Isaac grinned.

"No you big jerk. I meant your dating life. I.E. Cora Hale"

None existent. I’m better being alone anyway. I think right now I’m going to focus on keeping my friends… my family safe. We already lost Boyd there no telling how much time any of us has.” Isaac said while looking at a picture of Allison, Stiles and Scott and the bedside table.

“Sound like you have been hanging around me a little too long” Scott said.  
“  
You make that sound like a bad thing” Isaac said looking deep into Scott’s eyes. “I’m heading down stairs. There’s a couch with my name on it” Isaac said while getting up.

“Hey, my mom is working the late shift you can stay in here tonight. We can talk and hang out. It would be like a boys night out only in”.

Sure I’ll take the floor.” Isaac said. 

“Don’t be stupid Isaac we’ll just sleep head to toe.” Scott smiled.

“Ok”

Scott removed his shirt and laid on the bed. Isaac laid at the foot of the bed.

“Dude your feet smell. Why don’t you come up here” Scott said.  
"Well good night" Scott said while turning on his side to face the window. 

Isaac stared at Scott's back. "Good night"

Twenty minutes they laid like that then Scott began to gently snore. Isaac looked at the muscles in Scott's back. Hearing Scott's breathing put Isaac in almost a trance and he reached out with his fingertips to touch Scott. 

Warm, Soft yet Firm Isaac leaned in. He felt himself becoming excited.

Scott rolled onto his back and looked Isaac in the face. "What are you doing?"

Isaac began to cower away. "Nothing sorry I just" 

Scott put his hand on Isaac's face lifting his chin to look Scott in the face. "Its ok. I know this your first time. And like you said "there's no telling how much time any of us has". I just don't want you to feel alone" 

Scott kissed Isaac deeply. With there faces only inches apart, Scott asked "Do you want me to take the lead?"

"Yeah I want you too. I trust you." Isaac said.

Scott climbed on top of Isaac. He pulled Isaac shirt over his head. 

"I haven't done this since the whole true alpha thing. I'll try to be gentle."

"I trust you" Isaac said again. Isaac leaned up and kissed Scott. When their lips parted Scott pushed himself into Isaac. Never breaking eye contact.

As Scott thrust Isaac began to moan. 

"Are you ok Isaac"

"Yeah just don't stop"

Scott began to push harder. Isaac began to moan louder. Scott turned away as his eyes turned an intense red. Isaac pulled Scott face back into his and said "Don't Stop". 

Scott did as he was told and resumed. 

Thrust. Moan. Gasp.

And as Scott began to climax he simply shouted "ISAAC".

Scott rolled over still breathing heavy. 

"Good thing your mom is working late" Isaac said still looking at Scott.  
"  
Yeah and I should have asked you to be gentle" Scott said turning his back to Isaac to reveal two long claw marks.

"What can I say? I'm a beast".


End file.
